A Bright New Day (Part 6 of the Melinda Chronicles)
by WritingWithFoxy
Summary: Tails going camping with his Mother and Uncle Kai, what could go wrong on a little family bonding trip? Also introducing B-Plot with Duncan MacLeod realizing he knows Melinda and attempting to track her down.
1. Packing Up For Adventure

The truck Melinda had acquired for the trip wasn't much. It was just an old farm truck hastily jacked up off the ground with rough-terrain tires to make it out into the wilderness and back without mishaps. Chipped beige paint and a welded-shut tailgate betrayed its age and the abuse it had suffered over it's hard lifetime. Rust and cracked bondo was hidden under what seemed decades of dust from gravel and dirt roads when she has first drug it home was now visible after a futile washing.

It wasn't much, but she kind of liked it because it reminded her of something her family might've had if she was a normal girl that grew up on a 21st century farm instead of a 9th century one. The bench seat groaned as she slid it forward and bent it over to shove two collapsed fishing poles behind it. All the while listening the conversation happening around her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me if Eggman attacks while we're camping?" Miles asked Sonic.

"Of course, I can call in Knuckles for back-up. Just go have a good time with the old folks and make sure no-one breaks a hip," Sonic winked.

"I do not think he will try anything soon, he has been silent save for that spybot since Isa failed him." Kai spoke up as he hoisted a bagged up tent into bed of the truck "He is probably afraid of crossing Melessa by threatening anyone"

"He'll try again, he always does," Sonic smiled, "the vacation is nice, though. Makes me think we should've shown him how scary grandma can be sooner."

Melinda merely laughed to herself and shoved two training swords bundled in cloth behind the seat.

"Seriously, just go enjoy yourself and do the family bonding thing. I know you haven't gotten to spend much time with gramps lately," Sonic said.

"Yeah," Miles looked back at Kai "It'll be nice spending some time with Uncle Kai, just me, mom and him."

"I am looking forward it," Kai smiled and walked over "I do not see you much anymore"

"Yeah, that's something I need to fix," Miles smiled back, "maybe you could start hanging out at the workshop with me?"

"Speaking of quality time," Melinda stood inside the door and managed to look over the rood, grinning, "maybe Sonic can spend some time with Amy while we're gone?"

Sonic blushed and went silent

"We all know, blue boy and someday you'll have to admit you really love her." Melinda closed her eyes and chuckled to herself, " _trust me, life is too short to let someone that loves you like that slip by."_

"At least I know you're okay if you can still fire it right back like that," Sonic smiled despite his red cheeks.

"When she doesn't joke about everything is when I know to be worried," Miles laughed

"Seriously, tell Amy hi for me when you see her and that we'll spend some time together when I get back." Melinda hopped down and climbed inside, scooting over to the driver's seat to stick her head out the window.

"Count on it" Sonic gave her a thumbs up, "have a safe trip.

"I believe that is everything," Kai looked at the truckload of camping gear, "Ready, Miles?"

"Yeah," Miles turned to Sonic, "See ya later, big bro."

"See you around" Sonic extended his fist and bumped it against Miles'

A smile spread across Melinda's face as she watched. It hit her that things seemed to be looking up and changing for the better all around her despite the minor setbacks. Surrounded by friends she didn't have to hide from, geared up for a peaceful camping trip with her kids. Maybe this would be a good century.

A cloud of dust rose like smoke from the truck's tires as they crunched and tore through the gravel. The only disturbance on the quiet road and in contrast to the serene fields of the countryside. Decidedly 80s rock ballads softly filled the cab, creating a surreal sense of nostalgia that felt oddly right.

"Off on an adventure, feels nice, right?" Melinda looked down at the gauges, "and I remembered to fill the tank so it won't be like 1976 all over again!"

"What happened in 1976?" Miles asked.

"Long story but I do know I freaked out that guy tried to thaw me out enough to loot my body."

Miles glanced over at Kai with a confused look.

"I was not there and I am still trying to figure out who Uncle Leonard is, so she has lost us both." Kai ran his finger along the map now taking up half the cab.

"I'll explain later, fun story that involves a stolen snowmobile and a dog sled pulled by a reindeer."

"I should be questioning that, but since it's you I believe it all," Miles chuckled.

"Hey, what good is immortality if you can't go on a dangerous adventure every now and then?" Melinda glanced over at Kai, "What does the map say."

"There is a dirt road off to the left roughly a mile up, it leads to the clearing we are looking for. Not far from a small lake so it is perfect for camping."

"Fishing, swimming, and sleeping out in the wilderness. Just like I'm 19 all over again." Melinda beamed.

"Only with modern technology and fishing poles instead of a pointy stick," Tails added.

"You're right," Melinda grinned, "I brought a spear so I have a pointy METAL stick!"

"I feel like I should be groaning right now but you acting this way is just so normal it's oddly comforting" Miles laughed.

Kai just shook his head and laughed.

The sound of the rubber mallet hitting plastic echoed through the quiet clearing. The dull thud in sync with the feeling of tool bouncing off the tent peg as Melinda drove it into the ground. She stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow and glanced over at the circle of stones arranged on a patch of dirt that would later contain a fire.

As if on cue Miles came flying out of the woods and gently landed nearby with a pile of firewood in his arms. They landed with a clatter as he dropped them on a growing pile. Finally seeming to notice her he looked up and waved.

"Everything okay with the firewood?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, there should be enough by the time Uncle Kai comes back with another pile." He absentmindedly pulled one his tails around and dusted it off as he spoke, "how it's goin' with the tents?"

"Fine, but there's only two so either someone is sleeping outside or sharing.," Melinda said.

"If I know you as well as I think, I assume you've decided who that will be already," Kai stepped out from the bushes with a bundle of sticks in his arms.

"How'd you'd guess,' she grinned "I figured I'd take the small tent while you and Miles took the big one.

"Doesn't sound to bad, maybe I can spent some time talking to Uncle before bed."

"That's part of my devious plan, trap you two together and force some male bonding so don't risk getting distant," she laughed.

"As long I don't give him a heart-attack screaming if I have another nightmare," Miles said.

"Remember what we discussed: if you need me am I there so do not worry about anything like that." Kai tossed the sticks on the pile before leaning down and putting a hand on Miles' shoulder

"Thanks," Miles looked up at him.

Melinda smiled to herself and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Just like old times before her life suddenly got complicated again. Her hand idly pulled at her collar and she was struck with an idea her fingers brushed over the swimsuit under the shirt. Soon she was hopping around on one foot pulling at one of her boots.

"Melissa, is something wrong," Kai spoke up.

"Nope," she finally got off the second boot and pulled off her shirt to reveal a modest bathing suit top with a blue plaid pattern on the fabric underneath.

"Are you going swimming?" Miles asked.

"I thought we could go fishing," she was trying not to fall over while stumbling out of her Jeans, revealing a matching bottom to the suit underneath.

"Can't you do that all your clothes on, mom?" Miles asked.

"I'm doing it the old fashioned way," Melinda looked around until she spotted their gear piled up near the tents with a long pole sticking out of the ground. She jogged over and pulled the barbed spear loose, "also feel that fresh air on my fur."

"Also nothing can swim up my pants this way," she said with a smile.

Kai shook his head tossed his jacket unto pile of gear before beginning to rummage around in the pile.

Melinda turned around and made a beeline for the water, savoring the feeling of the cool grass beneath her feet as he jogged along. Smiling at the voices behind discussing what gear to bring down to the water.

 _Concentration, it just takes concentration_

Melinda stared into the clear water, fixated on the patterns and ripples made by any disturbance. Even impacts to the surface as small as a bug breaking the tension drew her attention . The smooth, finished wood of the spear's shaft squeaked under fingers as she shifted her grip. It's point scanned the water and twisted as she carefully tracked any sign in the water.

The slow and and deliberate nature of the task was oddly tranquil. The warm sun and cool breeze on the bare fur exposed by her bathing suit didn't hurt the mood either. It was a moment of paradise with the silence only broken by the occasional, welcome sound of Kai and Miles voices no more than 100 feet down-shore.

A shadow glided under the water's surface and her eyes along with the point of her weapon locked onto the movement. For several seconds she carefully tracked it, moving the spear along to follow it. When the moment was right she struck in an instant, thrusting it into the water and through the beast.

"GOT ONE, AND IT'S HEAVY!" she shouted, turning to Kai and Miles who had already walked up behind her.

She triumphantly hoisted her prize out of the water and smiled until she heard Miles stifling laughter. The blood rushed to her cheeks and she felt the warmth in her face as she slowly turned her head to look up the prize catch on her spear.

A boot. An old rubber boot now silently mocked her as water poured from the gaping wound in its side.

"That is a strange fish." Kai said without betraying a hint of laughter in his tone.

"You okay, mom?" Miles grinned with barely contained laughter.

"Why me" she whined

As if to punctuate the moment and deliver a punchline, a large catfish proudly jumped out of the water and dived back under. Just close enough for her to see out of the corner of her eye.

She slowly turned her head to watch the ripples it left behind and stared for a moment. Intently watching until her mouth started to form a smile. A giggle escaped that soon developed into laughter

"You okay, mom?" Miles asked.

"Can you imagine if I would've speared that one? It might've drug me in for revenge." she laughed.

Miles let out a relieved laugh

"At least if we run into someone with only one boot we'll know what happened, " Melinda choked up on the sphere to bring the point closer to herself, "I always wonder how people lose things like this."

"As far as we know an immortal like you guys fell in up shore and came out naked when they stopped drowning." Miles laughed.

"That happened to me in The Nile once," Melinda carefully grabbed the boot and twisted it back and forth until it pulled loose, "getting that baby, feral crocodile to let go of my Tail was the hardest part when I swam ashore."

"Have you just been everywhere, or?" Miles asked.

"Mostly everywhere, multiple times. 1200 years is a long time to stay in one place and settle down." Melinda peered into the boot, "Hey, there's no foot in here! I guess that's a good sign."

"Nor is there a fish in there," Kai added

"Has anyone ever told you you can be a real smartass when your dry wit comes out?" Melinda teased.

"I believe you have. It is possible I learned it from you." Kai smiled.

"I guess that means I raised you well," Melinda laughed.

"It amazes you two have stayed so close for over 200 years," Miles spoke up.

"That's one of one of the things that keeps us immortals in line, befriending each other so we have someone to go through the centuries with us," Melinda crouched down and ruffled the fur on Miles head, "of course, that doesn't make our relationships with mortals any less important"

"I'm just glad I won't ever have to lose either of you," Miles smiled.

*CLANG*

Kai stepped back as he brushed Melindas sword aside with his own.

It might be an odd summer activity, but sparring kept both their skills sharp and fencing WAS technically a sport. Especially a light-hearted, playful match like Melinda was currently locked in with her protege. One with Miles watching from a nearby log like a curious spectator.

The cliche did not escape her as she she watched Kai in the fading light of the sunset. The age old trope of master teaching student just as day turns to shadow. All she needed now was a boombox and some and inspirational rock music.

She steadied herself for another attack. knowing Kai was a more careful fighter and might not attempt to score a hit without an opening. Especially in the calm state afforded by a friendly spar.

Carefully, she idly lowered her blade to one side just enough to look like a careless drop in guard. Just like she predicted he quickly came in from the opposite direction and aimed a quick, but soft blow towards her shoulder. Her own blade quickly sailed upward past her shoulder to meet it.

Just as the two made contact she quickly forced his up and crouched down, shooting out a leg and knocking his out from under him.

"I should have realized you would not make a mistake like that by accident," Kai sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"You fight to clean, it makes it to easy to trick you," she laughed.

"How DID he end up fighting so fair when you're the one who taught him?" Miles spoke up

"Fighting styles reflect personality, and he was never as pragmatic as I was," Melinda said.

"I guess that was not the part of you that rubbed off on me," Kai stood up and brushed off his jeans.

"I think I've learned a balance of both from you guys." Miles said.

"How is that?" Kai asked.

"Well, I've learned to always be fair, kind and to have a sense of honor. Honor in the sense you stand up for what you believe in and don't let anything compromise that." Miles looked over at the sunset, "but I've also learned sometimes when someone you care about is in danger you have to whatever it takes to save them, because the bad guys don't always play fair."

"Seems sound to me," Melinda said, "but sometimes playing a dirty joke or two in a spar is still fun."

Melinda reached out with her sword and whacked Kai's, which he was leaning on. Predictably he lost his balance and once again fell over on the ground.

"That does not count as a point." Kai groaned, climbing to his feet.

"Then let's get a bit more serious," Melinda lunged out, nearly tagging him before he managed to duck and raise his sword over his head to push her blade back.

Kai lunged back and Melinda easily deflected his blade before swinging loosely for his leg and being intercepted. They slowly picked up a sort of rhythm easily credited to how well they knew each other's style and it became a dance of blades. Deflecting and attempting to counter and over and over again.

Melinda finally pushed forward after catching a blow aimed to tag her on the neck with a well gauged knee to his stomach, knocking him off guard. She quickly stepped forward intending to rest her blade against his neck.

To her shock he ducked to one side and moved her around far enough to thump her on the back with his sword.

"Alright, Uncle Kai!" Miles cheered, "you finally scored one".

"I guess I have taught you something," Melinda twirled her sword around in her hand as the two stepped back from each other.

After the two readied themselves Melinda sized him up before lunging forward once more. The clang of steel echoed into the evening and the two smiled at each other as the dance of blades started all over.

The fire crackled, popped and cast an orange glow on the three faces around it. It's light was the only thing illuminating the darkness save for a couple electric lanterns sitting about the campsite. The smell of the hickory that had gotten mixed in with the the firewood filled the air with a sweet aroma that only added to the calm feel of the night. So did the hint of burnt sugar from the half-dozen or so marshmallows Melinda had lost to the fire before getting the distance and timing just right.

Miles sat beside Kai on an old log holding a marshmallow over the fire. Melinda couldn't help but smile from her spot on a large rock right across from them. She felt like a happy mother watching her children bonding with each other.

"You two are both really good," Miles spoke up, "fighters, I mean. It's no wonder I feel so safe with you like I do with Sonic."

"You know, I felt the same way about Melissa when I was a cub. She was always strong enough to protect anyone around her from any man, mobian, or beast that threatened them," Kai said.

"I sometimes have trouble believing there was a time when you needed someone to protect you. You're bigger than she is now and even the goons from Gun seem to avoid threatening either of us when you're with me."

"I like to think it was an act of genius on my part to send Kai to play bodyguard when they called you in to apologize after the ARK incident, " Melinda rested her chin in her hand and smiled, "they probably think he's a hired thug I picked up somewhere and paid to be there."

"It was the first time Sonic had met him and he kept asking me about him. He was even more confused when Uncle Kai broke down laughing outside " Miles blew on the marshmallow before nibbling at it.

"Not as much as when you called me Uncle Kai." Kai added..

"The poor boy asked me later what he was missing and I finally confessed Kai was actually just an old friend of mine," Melinda said, "I think he was actually trying to figure out the genetics of you being MY brother until he figured out it was an honorary title."

"Not that it matters much, he's still just close to me as family," Miles spoke up.

Melinda smiled for a moment as Kai put an arm around Miles before looking up at the clear night sky. Staring up at the moon and stars that seemed to look back like the protective gaze of silent angels. She had to wonder to herself if maybe there was someone watching over to carry her and her family through the hell of the last few days into this serene moment.

She was snapped out of her navel and stargazing by Miles laughter fading into a yawn. He began to slump over against Kai just as she looked back

"I think it's time for everyone to turn in for the night," she stood up and stretched her arms

"Yeah," Miles yawned, "today was fun but it was exhausting."

""Nice to get worn out doing something fun instead of fighting evil for a change," Melinda said.

"Yeah," Miles yawned again.

Melinda circled around the fire to his side and crouched down next to Miles.

"Goodnight,," Melinda leaned forward and pulled Miles into a hug. She gently kissed his forehead and held him for a moment before standing up and wrapping her arms around Kai's shoulders "you to too, not often I get to hug both my kids goodnight anymore."

"Goodnight, Melissa," Kai hugged her back.


	2. In an Antique Shop Far, Far Away

Duncan carefully adjusted the shield on it's stand before leaning in close to examine the dent on its face. The holes clearly betraying it had been caused by a morning star striking its surface in combat. Before he could ponder it's potential story much longer the bell of his shops door sounded and drew his attention.

"Duncan?" a female voice called.

"Anne?" He turned around to greet a woman with short and curly dark hair.

"Anne?" Called another voice as Tessa entered from the back room, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just the usual stressful shifts working in Station Square hospital" Anne replied.

"As long as the place hasn't been blown up or turned into a battlefield lately I assume everything is going better than expected." Duncan said.

"No, it was a DOT building last time and no one got hurt, thankfully," Anne replied.

"I heard it was some weird plan to draw out by Sonic attacking Tails aunt," Richie popped in from the back with a large package.

"I can't tell if everyone in this place has really perfect or really horrible timing." Duncan said.

"Tails is actually what I came here to talk to you about, or rather his mother." Anne said, digging in her purse for a piece of paper.

"Terrible what happened to her," Tessa said, "but at least he had other family to turn to."

"It might be less terrible if what I'm thinking is true." Anne unfolded the paper and looked at it as she spoke, "her body came up missing from the morgue, and then magically re-appeared when Tails and that Wolf starting asking about it. The doctor on duty swears it just appeared when they showed up to collect her."

"Could she have been misplaced," Duncan asked.

"There's something else." Anne said.

"I don't like the sound of that,' Richie spoke up.

"The superviser chalks it up to exhaustion playing tricks on him but a security guard says he swore he saw a vixen wrapped in a sheet sneaking out of the lower floors but couldn't catch up her."

"You think she's one of us?" Richie spoke up.

"I don't know but it sounds like the usual Immortal's first death."

"Interesting," Duncan stopped to stare at a basket-hilted broadsword in a glass case, "did you happen to pull any birth records on her?"

"In a bit of an eerie coincidence the records we were able to bring up said she was born in Glenfinnan and came here with her parents as a little girl. I dug further and it also says Tails is adopted but the records on his birth parents are on lockdown."

"If I ever actually die and meet God I'm going ask him why he keeps dumping immortals off in the same general region of Scotland," Richie said, "That is if he actually let's me into Heaven"

"Lockdown?" Tess asked, "is it because he's a minor?"

"No. This is some serious classified information territory. If I was a conspiracy type I'd say someone high-up on the food chain doesn't want anyone to find out who his birth parents were"

"A mobian vixen born in the same place I was…" Duncan trailed off, "I don't think I've ever seen a picture or her but can I guess what she looks like?"

"I guess, but I do have this pic-"

"Curly black hair: probably long. Green eyes, slender build, about 4-foot-6. You might've assumed she was about 19 or 20 if you didn't have an ID saying she was old enough to be his mother.

"I met her at an autograph signing before I cashed in my chips the first time and that sounds just like her," Richie spoke-up, "and from that look I'm guessing you know something."

"Melissa…"

 _Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, early 18th century_

Dazed, Duncan slowly walked the now silent battlefield battlefield. Bodies of english soldiers and his own brethren alike laid broken and bloody across the field. Blood stained the ground and his own person from not only his enemies but his own already healed wounds.

He was jerked from his stupor by the familiar feeling of another immortal. The intense buzz and electricity in the air betraying age and power. He readied his sword and slowly turned around, scanning his surroundings until he saw a short figure standing up and shaking their head.

They looked up and he got a good look at them. To his surprise it was a young looking mobian vixen wearing his clans uniform and colors. He found himself pondering how unlikely it was a woman was able to enlist in the cause and make it to the front lines but didn't let himself forget she was an immortal.

"I am Duncan Macleod of the Clan MacLeod, who are ye?" he called.

"Melissa, too damn old to have a clan." she slowly stood up, still gripping a sword with drying blood on it's blade.

It was now he took notice that all the bodies immediately around her wore English uniforms. Indicating she must have gone down fighting. Getting a better look at her was confronted with how deceptively youthful she looked. Especially with the mop of thick, black, and curly hair that almost reached her waist. Her age was only betrayed by the weary look in those emerald eyes.

"I'm not your enemy, I think you know that." Melissa said.

"Not that I don't know a woman can fight, especially one of us but how did you make it onto a battlefield?" Duncan asked.

"When I volunteered I kicked the officers ass and then five of his men when he laughed at me. He decided an able body was an able body and tossed me into the ranks."

"Where are you from?"

"The place they now call Glenfinnan, but around 900 years ago."

"Why have I not heard stories about you?"

"Unlike you, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and son of Chief Ian I was raised by a poor farmer no-one cared about but his friends. I was of no importance to history or legend."

"So you've heard of me?"

"A Chief's son doesn't rise from the dead and get banished without it getting around," she smiled and approached him, stopping a more respectable talking distance away and putting a hand on her hip.

"Aye, I had to tell them I was just named after myself."

She smiled before frowning as she looked out over the bodies all around her, "you ever think it's all for nothing? People from over there coming to kill people from over here and both dying together because some king couldn't handle the threat of losing power?"

"Aye, but if we don't fight to protect our home, who will?" Duncan found himself staring and pondering even more how this seemingly youthful and small-framed woman somehow gave off such an aura of strength.

"That's the real bitch, isn't it?" She shook her head, "neither of us can just give up because we know what might happen to innocent people like the housewives and children if we're beaten back down."

"That's why I fight, to protect everyone else. I was given immortality and I plan to use it to stand up for what I know is just."

"Same, just a few centuries ago I was with a man named Jericho in the holy land fighting the injustice of the crusades and the Knights Templar."

"So that we can agree on." Duncan looked down at her, "fighting for what we know is just"

"Yes," she smiled, "care to join me in hiking back to wherever the rest of our surviving people are?"

"We can come up with a good story for where we were on the way, they might have us marked with the dead by now."

"Not like they were wrong." she smirked.

We became close after that and she grew be like an elder sister to me. We fought in a lot more battles together during the uprising. Eventually she was made an honorary member of my clan even though she was just a wanderer.

"WHOA," Richie took a deep breath, "that would make her like 1,200 years old by now"

"I wonder if Tails knows about her immortality and if she re-grouped with him." Tessa wonder out loud.

"Wait a minute," Richie spoke up, "the paper said Tails aunt was Melissa MacLeod,"

Duncan smiled in reply.

"Her version of the old "I'm my own son" routine," I guess." Richie said.

"It also explains the beheading in the paper." Duncan said.

"That hired thug of Eggman's they chalked up to the deal going wrong and didn't even open a case on?" Richie asked.

"He was a real piece of work named Isa and she's the one that carved him up and left him for dead when she stumbled up on trying to claim a victim: a child".

"He threatens her family and she's had enough and takes his head this time." Richie added.

"More than threatened if the signs of hostages found at the scene were any indication" Duncan said, "Anne, out of curiosity do you remember what Tails called the wolf?"

"Uncle Kai, I think"

"That's what I assumed. Kai is one of us to and her long-time protege. He's practically her son because she lived with his tribe and raised him"

"Raised by immortals, that must be interesting but it explains where Tails got the hero streak from" Richie said.

"Maybe you can ask him about it, because I think I should go pay my old clanswoman a visit and see how she's doing and you're coming with me"

"Great, both of you can work together to peel me off the pavement when one of Eggman's robots steps on me for being friendly with his sworn enemies"

"That's the spirit, Rich."

"Where do we even start, Mac?" Richie a grabbed a tabloid off a newsstand and tossed a dollar on the counter as the two men walked by, "Look at this:

The cheap newsprint proudly displayed a stock image of Melissa. One clear enough to make Duncan even more sure it was truly her. A huge yellow font spelled out the headline "TAILS MOTHER DEAD! SECRET EGGMAN PLOT?"

"She's gotta be deep undercover with the way everyone in town is talking. We don't even know if Sonic and the others know and I'm sure she doesn't want to flash herself to the public." Richie handed the paper to Duncan.

"Did you miss the back-up story?" Duncan pointed to a smaller image along the covers top border. To his eyes it was unmistakably Melissa dressed in a white undershirt and open blue flannel. Likely taken during a local news interview on the street.

"SECRET TWIN!?" Richie read in a mock paparazzi voice, "Melinda's sister, Melissa has arrived in Station Square to move in with our young hero. Her sister that looks just her!"

"Looks like she's taken to hiding in plain sight. Shouldn't be hard to find her. Just keep an eye out for someone that might know her and we'll go from there."

"And tell them what?" Richie put on a smile "Hi, I'm Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod and I served in the Scottish army with Melissa MacLeod over two centuries ago, know where I can find her"

"We tell them I'm a clansman from back home that knew Melinda's father so I want to pay respects to her family. Doesn't give anything away we don't have to or let them know that I know they're the same person."

"They're going to know your bullshiting them if they know she's immortal," Richie said, "unless they assume you're even older than she is"

"Then even if they don't trust me they'll tell her about it later. She remembers me and knows I'm looking for her," Duncan flipped open the paper, "we've got all our bases covered."

"You know, Mac: I'd love for you to be wrong just once so I can gloat." Richie said.

"Maybe once you live for another century or so, Rich." Duncan looked over his sunglasses, paying close attention to everyone around him.

"Something funny around here?" Richie asked, "I don't feel any other immortals"

"Just the mobian gentleman a ways back that was in a big hurry to grab one of these off the rack behind you and scurry off," Duncan waved the paper around, "dark-tan lop-eared rabbit, I'd say early twenties or late teens."

"Probably just some conspiracy nut like those guys that claim Elvis is an alien." Richie suggested, "and someday I hope you teach me how to Sherlock Holmes everyone around us like that"

"Comes from centuries of observation and honing instincts, Rich."

Duncan stopped in his tracks as Richie held out an arm and motioned for his attention. Richie pointed his thumb to a nearby shop and Duncan followed his gesture, A young hedgehog girl with pink fur and short, pink quills stared into the window at a wedding dress. She wore a red dress with a hoop-skirt and matching boots all trimmed in white.

"That kid is Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed #1 fan and from what I can tell really close to your old friend," Richie explained, "you wanna try to talk to her without looking like a creep, be my guest"

"I'm sure she's used to random people talking to her and can handle herself enough to tell I mean no harm," Duncan took off his sunglasses and approached.

"Excuse me, Miss Rose?" Duncan mustered the most disarming tone he could and then a big, non-threatening smile as she turned around.

"Can I help you?" Amy asked cautiously.

"My name Duncan MacLeod, from MacLeods antiques a few blocks from here." Duncan pulled a card from his shirt pocket and offered it to her.

"I think I recognize you, your Tessa's husband?" Amy carefully took the card, "I bought one of her paintings for my apartment"

"She's quite talented," Duncan looked over at Richie as he approached, "this is Richie Ryan, a friend that helps us out at the store"

"Nice to meet you," Amy smiled before looking down at the card. "MacLeod?"

"I came here from Scotland when I was a boy," Duncan said.

"That's.." Amy gave him a curious look, "Melinda's sister is named MacLeod and they also came from there as little girls"

"That's what I was hoping you could help me with, I actually knew their father and he was like family to me. I was hoping you could help me contact Melissa and Tails to pay my respects," Duncan mustered a mournful look, "it's horrible what happened."

"Both of them are away from home, but I can give her your card," Amy eyed him curiously, "okay?"

"I'd be grateful for the help." Duncan smiled and waved goodbye as she turned and walked off.

He put his glasses back on and watched a few seconds out of the corner of his eye as he turned to Richie, making sure she was out of sight and around a corner before turning to walk back towards the shop.

"She knows about Melissa and knows you just lied your ass off to her," Richie finally spoke up.

"I know, but either way she's going to find out I was looking for her and I'm sure she'll explain for me." Duncan grimaced as he noticed a picture of Isa in the corner on the paper in his hands, "I only met that guy once I still always hated him. Glad the bastard is buried."


End file.
